


JAPAN

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Motels, Orgasm, Prayer, Sam Winchester's Bitchface, Traumatized Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: I say a little prayer for you!





	JAPAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stncldlvr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stncldlvr75/gifts).



Sam stared incredulously at the scene before him. His manly brother kneeling at the side of the hotel bed, his hands folded together in prayer. Somehow he refrained from comment until Dean had finished, although he would not have been a Winchester had he not taken some satisfaction in the red face that turned towards him when his presence was finally detected.

“Uh, since when do you pray?” Sam asked, sitting down on his own bed. He and Dean were returning from an impromptu road trip to see Bobby, and Sam had had to stop his brother from pushing on through the night to see his beloved Cas.

“Just, uh, something Cas and I started”, Dean muttered, staring hard at the floor.

“Is this something to do with him texting you that Japanese thing earlier?” Sam asked.

“Bitch!” Dean grumbled. “Yeah, it was from Cas.”

“Jerk. And?” 

Dean glared at him, but answered.

“It's another acronym”, he explained. “JAPAN – Just Always Pray At Night. Remember how I used to do those mock prayers to Cas to get his feathery ass over to wherever we were at the time? Well, he heard them and kinda took to them. Now he insists I send him a prayer every night.”

Sam was a good brother, so he did not trill as to how sweet that was. He just smirked.

“Shaddup!”

+~+~+

About an hour later Sam shot upright in his bed. Dean was screaming! He loped across the gap between the two beds, and.....

Fuck! He knew that look!

“Dean, dammit!”

His brother just grinned.

“Orgasms from over five hundred miles away”, he gasped. “One of the many perks of having an angel boyfriend, Sammy boy.”

Sam pulled the rarely used Bitchface #2.

“I am disowning you!”

+~+~+

After the next 'prayer answer', Sam took his blankets out to the Impala. Seriously, how were they related?


End file.
